Always, The One You Should've Loved
by Sonique
Summary: A rewrite of Mr. Wonderful: It's not like we intentionally fall in love with people we can't have. But when we do, the question is whether the happiness is worth the pain. RRBZ x PPGZ


_To be quite frank, Mr. Wonderful was seriously lacking in quality. I'd like to think I've become a better writer between then and now, but please understand that I've spent the last four years focused on advanced literate roleplaying- which means I'm very good at drabbling on about... well, nothing, essentially.  
Hopefully you'll overlook any boring scenes for me while I get back into the swing of writing fanfiction! I'd like to pick up the action soon, so please bear with me!_

_Enjoy the first chapter of the Mr. Wonderful rewrite!_

_Always,_

_The One You Should've Loved_

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: Girly**

Anyone who had just been subjected to a stuffy lesson on the order of operations- or something like that- would have trouble recovering from the sheer effort of being bored out of their mind. I was no exception, and I scratched my head with both hands as I let out a huge yawn, trying to dispel my exhaustion so that I could spend the rest of my afternoon in freedom.

Life had been boring before, but now that I was special, it wasn't so bad. It was still pretty static, no thanks to the fact that every villain in town seemed to have an IQ lower than my dad's old pet rock. But hey, flying around, wielding a giant hammer, and transforming from plain old Kaoru into Powered Buttercup?

I wasn't complaining.

Okay, so maybe I was, just a little.

"I wish there were some stronger villains around," I groaned, stretching my arms to the blue sky and glaring at the puffy white clouds that seemed to be taunting me with their peaceful drifting, "Or at least something to get my blood going, y'know?"

My unlikely best friend giggled at me in her girlish way, her curly blonde pigtails bobbing up and down as she stifled her mirth. My other, equally unlikely best friend frowned at me, putting her hands on her hips and saying in that bossy way she always did, "Be careful what you wish for Kaoru!" Momoko flipped her long orange hair, "We should count our blessings!"

"Yeah!" Miyako chirped in agreement, "Besides, this way we have time to do what we want to do!"

"Yeah, even saving the world would get old after awhile."

I folded my arms and barked, "Alright, alright! I get it, I take it back!" Gosh I hated it when they tag teamed me like that. Just because they were both a pukey sort of girly didn't mean they had to take it out on the only one of us who was moderately sane and [i]not[/i] interested in boys and… whatever it was girly girls liked. I preferred skate boards, arcades, fighting- getting down and dirty, not clean and pretty.

I couldn't help but sigh though. At the moment, all we were really waiting on was Mojo Jojo to come up with some new invention that I'd just smash to bits. Same old, same old. Just another part of the cycle. What I wouldn't have given to be able to kick some _real_ heiny- not just some virtual 64-bit butt.

"I'm going to the arcade then!" I announced as we reached an intersection. Undoubtedly, Miyako and Momoko were going shopping, and there was no way I was going with them just so they could shove a bunch of clothes my way. I liked my dark green boy shorts and yellow polo-tee. I didn't understand what was wrong with them, and didn't feel any real need to know. As far as I was concerned, they served their purpose of covering up the essentials better than lots of the clothes I had seen on other girls. I mean, if you're going to wear a super short skirt, why wear the skirt in the first place? No offense to either of my besties, of course, just an observation.

Before they could protest and drag me off to female hell, I bolted, waving over my shoulder and darting down the street. See? You could do these kind of things in sneakers, unlike the booties and mary-janes Momoko and Miyako wore. Those things wouldn't nearly get them as far as my shoes did! And being a die-hard gamer, I of course had enough tokens for a few games already stashed away in my pocket. I needed only hurry over to my favorite fighting game, shove in a few tokens, and GO!

I don't like to brag, but I'm not one of those dumb button masher kids you usually see. I'm a regular here- I know the token guy by name, and I can swindle prizes off the prize guy without even having enough tickets, since he knows I'll have enough eventually. But for this game, I know all the combo's, and that annoying scrolling screen at the end of your three rounds? It says Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru. Well, except for an annoying butt who keeps getting #1 and another kid who's got #10. Game names? Psh, as if I ever remembered them. I would beat that #1 today, no doubt. In place of Mojo Jojo, I'd have to wipe the floor with this game if I was going to get any sleep tonight!

So imagine my surprise after three rounds of computer when my screen flashes NEW CHALLENGER at me! What kind of idiot would challenge the queen?

Well, in good Arcade spirit, you just don't look around your machine for the person you're going up against, so I didn't. Whoever was across from me was about to get their unfortunate butt whupped.

Nimble, Powerpuff Girl trained fingers whipping across the dash board I delivered my fighter's special, super duper amazing exciting ultimate move, a grin spreading across my face as I watched the light show flash before my eyes. "Take that!" I cried to my opponent on the other side of the booth.

I was sure I heard a distinct, "Hmph." Arrogant, condescending, and slightly amused were all things that I could sense in that one little sound and my blood boiled more than it ever would have against Mojo Jojo. Who did this kid think I was??

I glared back at the screen and stared in disbelief as the other fighter dispelled my move with a timely counter attack and shot a barrage of energy orbs at mine. Block block! I thought desperately, hitting down on the blue plastic button with all my power. Had I been in Powered Buttercup mode, this game would've been toast I was pushing so hard. But the damned guy wasn't giving me any room! Punch punch, kick, and I was in the air- special attack, kick kick, throw. I didn't even want to look at his chain hit number.

I slammed my hand down on the control pad in frustration as I stared at my first loss, storming around the booth to get a good look at the arrogant twat. A boy my age stared with one emerald green eye, the heel of his palm supporting his head as he smirked at me. His right eye was covered by a veil of ash black hair, and he had possibly the most smug expression I had ever seen.

I flushed and clenched my fists, trying to find words to say. I didn't even know this kid, and he was already lording one- repeat: ONE- win over me!

"Judging by your face," He began in as snotty a voice as I'd expected it to be, "You must be the arrogant n00b who's got her name plastered all over the charts multiple times."

I turned another shade of purple, "Oh yeah? And judging by your crappy attitude, [i]you[/i] must be the annoying idiot who keeps beating me by half a second!"

He sighed in a "I-can't-help-how-awesome-I-am" kind of way, shrugging and shaking his head. I grit my teeth, ready to help him lose a few of the pearly whites in his mouth. What pissed me off was that this kid wasn't the guy that spent his entire day soaking in the arcade. At least, he didn't look it. He had stylish layered hair, a long-sleeved green top with the sleeves pushed back and black surfing shorts. This kid was definitely the kind who got everything he wanted when he wanted it just because he could.

"Kaoru, wasn't it?"

I was snapped out of my scrutinization. "Yeah." I replied roughly, "And you must be…"

He waited patiently for me to recall his name. I narrowed my eye in a way that said I didn't have any idea what it was, and he snickered.

"Don't even know the name of the person who beats you every time?" He scoffed, getting up from his seat to reveal that he really wasn't all that taller than I was, "You must be the type who doesn't respect your betters."

I chewed on my words, grinding my teeth as I tried to decide whether this guy was for real or not. "Kind of narrow minded too, aren't you?" He poked my forehead, pushing me out of his way, "You must think this is the first time we've met."

Cue lots of blinking and rubbing of the forehead. I'd met him before? Where in the world would I have met a conceited prick like him and not remembered? "Okuda. Remember the name, girly."

Ooooh I hated that nickname. I wasn't girly. In noun, adjective, or adverb. Could girly be a verb? Yeah well, I wasn't girly in any way, shape, or form.

"Hey!" I snapped at his back, "Come back here!" So I said, but I made no effort to chase after him. What would I do if I did? What would I do if he actually came back? I hadn't exactly thought it out that far yet.

Whatever his name was- Okuda or something, was promptly joined by a brunette with dark orange hair and blood red eyes. He said something, and looked over his shoulder at me before smirking at Okuda. They both started laughing, and I had a feeling they were laughing at me. They moved to a different part of the arcade, and I had the urge to follow him and then pull the plug on any game he was playing.

Oooh I'd get back at him for this somehow!

I threw a glare at the arcade machine.

"It's not like it was a good game in the first place!" I shouted spitefully, grabbing the three tokens left in my pocket and throwing it at the gosh darned technology.

This day was just getting worse.

I wasn't #1 on the chart. Mojo was nowhere in sight. And I'd just gotten called 'girly'.

Why didn't 'manly' work the same way?

I let out a cry of frustration, ignoring the stares from the other gamers as I stormed out of the arcade. As soon as I walked into the fresh air, took a few deep breaths and calmed down a little, I realized what it must've looked like back in there. A girl getting jilted by her boyfriend. I spun around and stared at the glass doors that had long slid shut behind me.

"Arrrghhhh!!!"

---

"And then, he called me _Girly_!!" Kaoru finished her somewhat anticlimactic story, slapping her fist down on her desk. I drummed my fingers against my cheek, staring at her without being able to relate much to her indignant pride. What was so bad about losing a video game? It was just a game. It wasn't like it was something important, like a test or something.

"Well maybe that's a good thing, right Kaoru?" Miyako suggested, trying to ease our friend's rage, "It means that he thinks you're pretty!"

I watched in amusement as Kaoru's jaw fell open at Miyako's unsuccessful attempts at cheering her up. Even if I hadn't really understood most of how Kaoru had felt about the whole ordeal, I certainly knew she wouldn't have appreciated being thought of as pretty as much as Miyako would have. "Was he cute?" I asked automatically, and Kaoru's look of disbelief switched to me.

I innocently twisted a strand of my hair around my finger as I sucked on my juice box.

"No he wasn't cute!" She raged, "He was ugly! Uglier than ugly! And he was stupid! Stupid as a rock! Stupider than Mojo Jojo!"

I found that a little hard to believe. I didn't get the chance to correct Kaoru's hyperbole however- she'd already flung her arm out and pointed at someone who'd walked into the classroom. Rude and completely uncalled for. It was her brash attitude that made Kaoru, Kaoru, but sometimes I just wish she would've… thought about what she did before she actually did it.

"Him!" She cried, "He was with him!"

So many unreferenced pronouns. I sighed in exasperation, looking over to the door to see a face I'd known for some time now. He was a cute boy if I had any knowledge as to what one looked like. (And trust me: I knew a cute boy when I saw one.) Blood red eyes, deep brunette, burnt orange hair that was a little on the long side- but a perfect balance of shaggy and spiky. Casual clothes in black and white and red that really could've fit a little bit tighter…. The really good-looking type that I knew wasn't worth much in the mind, much to my misfortunate.

"That's Asuma." Miyako stated plainly. I nodded, recognizing him as the guy who'd been in our class since the beginning of the year. He hardly ever showed up for class though.

"Which means," I made an educated guess, "The guy you saw with him must've been either Seki or Okuda."

Miyako nodded and Kaoru gave us that look of hers that told us she was lost. "How do you know these people!?"

Our blonde friend- bless her innocent heart- blinked and tilted her head in confusion, "They've been in our class since last year Kaoru."

"What?! Since when!?"

Just like her to ask a question that had just been answered.

"Since last year. I even sat next to you on the first day, but then we had to switch seats since we got alphabetized." The very boy in question cut in, sliding into the empty desk beside me and Miyako. His red eyes were michievious- and I knew that he wasn't up to any good. We'd never been in the same class, so we didn't know each other all that well, but I'd heard enough through the grapevine. So when he opened his mouth, I wasn't surprised at the nonsense he began to spew towards three girls he barely even knew. "Still, I don't know if I should be amazed at your stupidity or offended by your ignorance."

I wasn't surprised, but I wasn't pleased, either. I gave a stern look towards my hot-headed friend.

Kaoru clenched her fist, looking like she was ready to punch him, and in order to prevent the oncoming scene, I shot my arm out across him, "Stop it Asuma." I snapped, sticking up for my friend rather than him. Nobody called my friends stupid or ignorant in front of me- even if they were, at times. He may have been good looking, but he was greatly lacking in the personality department.

"S'cuse me." He held up his hands in surrender, mocking me as my frown deepened, "Didn't know the Momoko-patrol was on duty today. Excuse me for not being a stuck-up perfectio-"

See, there's one thing I really like about Kaoru's complete lack of tact. While Miyako and I are worrying about how we look towards other people, Kaoru just doesn't care. It's that kind of attitude that lets her do… whatever she wants! And it just so happened that at the moment, she wanted to shut Asuma up, and so…

Splat!

My jaw dropped, half in shock, half in amusement as I watched Kaoru fling a nearby kid's lunch smack into Asuma's face.

"Bull's-eye!" She cried, pumping her fist into the air. It was quiet for a long moment after she'd declared victory, but soon the entire class started to break out into snickers and laughter.

Even Miyako slapped her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggles. But having been the one who had been insulted, I laughed freely. Still- I had to set an example and, through my laughter, scolded Kaoru a little half-heartedly, "Don't throw- other people's- food!" Plenty of hahaha's in between my phrasing, I peeled the lunch off of a stiff Asuma and set it down on the table, handing him the napkin my mother always packed with my lunch box.

"I don't need your sympathy." He snarled at me, throwing the napkin back at me. But the damage was done. I just couldn't be insulted when his face was dripping rice and bok choy. I slapped a hand to my mouth as Miyako had done, watching him storm away as I held in my mirth. The door slid shut and as soon as we all heard the door 'click', we laughed and giggled like crazy.

Nobody messed with the Powerpuff Girls- even if we weren't in super power mode!

"Did you see the look on his face?!"

"That's like, the first time anyone's picked a fight with Asuma, isn't it?"

"Oh maaan how embarrassing!"

We had no idea what one boxed lunch could do to our lives.

But those leftovers changed everything.


End file.
